Many products are packaged for retail sale in packaging configurations which permit advertising display in connection with the product. The product itself is usually contained in a blister package, box or other relatively small container which is affixed to or forms a part of a relatively flat, thin display card upon which advertising copy or other information is graphically displayed. For storage and display at the point of sale, the card portion of the package usually contains a hole centrally positioned above the product container so that the carded product may be hung from a pegboard display or the like. Multiple carded products are generally hung from a single peg in a back-to-front relationship so that the customer may select a product only by removing the outermost product. This arrangement, however, is inconvenient for stocking and stock rotation purposes since all the carded products must be removed from each peg in order to place new product on the peg behind the older product. The older product must either be re-hung on the peg so that the older product (the one selected by the purchaser) is always removed before the newer product. Furthermore, since the carded product occupies a volume of space defined by the largest dimensions thereof, an inordinate amount of display space is wasted, thus limiting the number of carded product packages which may be stored in a given amount of display space.
In accordance with the present invention, a gravity-feed dispensing display apparatus is provided in which carded products may be stored and displayed. The apparatus is arranged to permit dense vertical nesting of the carded product so that each product occupies only a minimum amount of space. Furthermore, the apparatus is arranged so that the products may only be removed from the dispenser in the order in which they were inserted. Accordingly, the oldest product is always the product ready for removal. New supplies of product may be added to the dispenser without removing older product, thus stocking time is minimized while product rotation is assured. Other features and advantages of the invention will become more readily understood from the following detailed description taken in connection with the appended claims and attached drawing in which :